


Block Out the Noise

by Doteruna



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Frank to the rescue, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Torture, One Shot, Rescue, only frank/matt if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doteruna/pseuds/Doteruna
Summary: Matt gets kidnapped. Frank rescues him.





	Block Out the Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Disregards timelines of the actual shows cuz fuckit I'm in charge here

When it happens, it happens so quickly Matt only remembers a blur.

Nearing the three month mark of captivity, he’d grown used to the feeling of empty hunger in his belly, a dry tongue swiping over cracked lips, dirty air and hard concrete floors. He’d grown used to the jeering of the guards and the smell of their piss, saliva, and other fluids. The ache in his fractured leg had never gone away, and he’d learned how to move his hands without moving his shattered fingers. Every day was a routine of pain, humiliation, and fear--fear that he would be hurt worse, that he would never get out, that Fisk would come back in. That routine was the closest thing he had to comfort, until.

Until the sharp crack of a shotgun reached his ears, too faint for the guard zipping up his pants to hear. Another crack a second later, then a muffled scream. Rifle shots, then, and getting closer. 

The guard could hear it then, the sound of yelling, stomping feet, gunshots. He struggled to buckle his belt and Matt struggled to sit up, to roll over, to do anything but lay on the ground, but it was impossible. Heavy footsteps echoed down the hall and as the guard reached the door, and so did Frank Castle.

A thick forearm to the throat and the guard was against the wall, barrel in his mouth. A loud noise, and Matt could only tremble on the ground as the smell of blood, sweat, gunpowder and mint stomped it’s way over to his side. 

“Christ, Red, they really did a number on you,” the gruff voice said, and then Matt was out of it with dizzying relief. He realized there were hands on him, holding him up, but he didn’t even care because it was Frank and somehow, Frank meant safety. Then it was a lot of pain, blurred noises, unfamiliar smells, and finally fresh, clean air. Heartbeats he knew but couldn’t put a name to were around him, and everything was loud, staticky, overwhelming, and more hands were touching him, and he was laying on something that was moving--

“Hey, hey, Red, shhh,” Frank’s voice cut through the chaos, big hands covering his ears and blocking out the noises. “Quit fussing, the docs need to do their job. Just focus on me, not them.”

And maybe, if Frank kept his hands there and those hands kept making the pain go away, Matt would be alright.


End file.
